


I always thought you were James Bond

by corgi_with_glasses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Guilty Pleasures, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi_with_glasses/pseuds/corgi_with_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg moved in with Mycroft and while unpacking his last boxes he finds one of Mycroft´s guilty pleasures. Cute little one-shot for the International Fanworks Day 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always thought you were James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to ACD and Moftiss. If only I was so creative to create such great characters.
> 
> My contribution for the International Fanworks Day 2016. Not beta read.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a bit over a week that Gregory Lestrade finally moved in with Mycroft Holmes. They were just together for a bit over a year and Mycroft efficiently argumented why it was unnecessary to maintain two apartments. Why Mycroft couldn´t just say that he would like Greg to live with him, still amused him. But that´s just the way the Holmes brothers behaved.

Despite the fact that it was Sunday Mycroft had to leave to some important work related emergency and this left Greg with some time to empty the last few boxes with his personal stuff that still stood next to the entrance door. He spent the better part of the last hour to sort his CD´s with Mycroft´s already existing music collection. It was more difficult than he would have thought to sort The Clash together with Beethoven or The Sex Pistols with Schubart. 

He needed a beer because the last box was filled with his DVD collection and he was sure that would be even more strenuous than the music. He wasn´t even sure Mycroft owned any film DVD´s. On the rare occasion that they watched a film together it was usually one of Greg´s and Mycroft never protested.

Kneeling in front of the TV stand he opened the left side and was mildly surprised to find a small collection already being there. He read the labels and was not surprised to find mostly Documentaries about historic events and even a few nature programs. The easiest way to do this would be to take all the DVD´s out and then start from scratch together with his own. Taking out the first row of Mycroft´s films he found a second row just behind the first but to his surprise they were no Documentaries of any sort. A grin appeared on the Inspector´s face. He thought of surprising his partner tonight with one of his own DVD´s.

A few hours later Mycroft opened the door to his house and was greeted by a wonderful smell of a home-made meal. Leaving his shoes and his overcoat at the front door he walked into the kitchen to see his partner standing in front of the oven. 

“Hello Myc, finally home after saving the world again?”, Greg turned around and winked.

Internally Mycroft still cringed at the abbreviation of his name but he loved Greg to much to say something.

“Yes we are all save again. At least for this evening. I made sure we will not be disturbed again.”, Smiling he went to open up a bottle of wine.

“You know I just spent the day to unpack the rest of my boxes and because we were both so busy I made us some pasta and thought we would spent the evening on the couch and watch a film or two. Everything is already ready!”

A few minutes later they were both sitting comfortably on the couch with their wine and the pasta.

“What film would you like to watch Gregory?”, Mycroft asked.

“Oh something I think you will like”, Mycroft startled at Greg´s mischievous grin. 

Then Greg turned on the TV and pressed play on the DVD player. Mycroft´s eyes grew in horror and his cheeks turned almost red as the beginning of Disney´s The Beauty and The Beast started to play. He grabbed the remote control from Greg and pushed the pause button.

They looked at each other for a moment.

“I didn´t know my boyfriend was a secret Disney princess. And there I was thinking you were James Bond!”, Greg laughed playfully. “Why didn´t you ever say something? You always had to sit through my action films.”

“It is quite embarrassing for a men of my age to still appreciate to watch these kind of films”, Mycroft admitted quietly.

“Well you obviously like them or you wouldn´t have such a broad collection.”

“You know, many of these films are based on old fables and...”

“Oh come on Myc that´s not the reason, is it?”

There was a long pause between them when Mycroft finally admitted in a soft voice: “I really like the songs.”

Greg stared at Mycroft for a moment imagining how Mycroft would loudly sing along with the film. A wide smile formed on his face. He kind of liked that image.

“So then shall we proceed Mr. Holmes?”

Mycroft looked surprised. “You are not going to make fun of me?”

“Why should I Myc? We all have guilty pleasures and it could have been much worse than Disney films. I´m sure you deduced some of mine and look we are still sitting together on this couch. I love you, you fool!”, Greg leaned over and kissed Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled and pressed the play button to continue the film. “I love you too Greg.”

From this day on whenever both of them were home on a Sunday evening, Greg would cook something nice and they would watch a Disney film or two. But Greg was still waiting for Mycroft to loudly sing along. Maybe they needed something stronger than wine...


End file.
